


got them nerves in my fingertips

by areumdawo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Rimming, Swearing, domestic undertones, thigh fucking, with a side of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawo/pseuds/areumdawo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark moves out of the apartment, leaving Jaebum and Jimin to figure themselves out because it's <i>damn</i> well time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got them nerves in my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrich/gifts).



> my lovely recipient, your prompts were so lovely and i was immediately drawn to them. in the end i picked the first one because you seemed so passionate about it and the pairing was...a bit spontaneous, but i figured it would be a nice little surprise. also, here—take these [pictures](http://41.media.tumblr.com/5b49a6146900c0e44d4f801e4c5e870a/tumblr_o0e25siB9C1qb8pqto1_400.jpg) and this [gifset](http://defsouljb.tumblr.com/post/136406926651/jaebum-and-jimins-interactions) as a visual aid!!

 

 

 

 

Tonight he feels absolutely incredible, invincible, and— 

"...drunk as _hell_."

There was probably a ' _you're_ ' somewhere in that sentence, but Jaebum really wasn't paying attention.

To make up for it, he levels Taehyung with a glance from under his dark bangs, just managing to keep his poker face as the younger man's mouth creases into a wide, infectious, grin. Jaebum sets his now empty soju bottle onto the table, the glass 'clink' soft as the other sounds of the restaurant overtake it. "Still more sober than you," he responds, sliding the empty green bottle across the table, laughing when Taehyung drops the handle of his cleaned off spoon right into it, effectively creating a prop microphone. "though that's not hard." 

Almost immediately, Taehyung picks up his invention and turns to Jeongguk sitting next to him. He starts crooning out the chorus of some old trot song and, knowing Taehyung, it's probably one of Jeongguk's favorites that he sings at karaoke every time they go. Jihyo joins in halfway, providing the kind of harmony that only someone who knows what they're doing can pull off.

Suddenly, the back of someone's hand is pressed to his cheek, and he turns to look at the offending body part, soon recognizing the multitude of rings he sees and after he processes _Jimin_ in his head he isn't so offended.

"You don't _feel_ drunk."

It's common knowledge that it never shows on Jaebum's face; he's never been the kind to get pink from excess alcohol. Instead, his body temperature just climbs—the warmer he is, the further he's gone. Jaebum links his pinky with the one pressing near his jaw, tugging Jimin's hand off of his cheek and back into his lap. "I'm not," he reassures. "Taehyung's just exaggerating."

Jimin smiles, small and secret, before his attention is stolen away by Momo on his other side.

Something in him floods with warmth, as if all his nerves are surging, singing, by the comforting touch of Jimin's hand in his lap, smaller one completely wrapped up in his. The lingering tingles are still there, even if the mood's damped the slightest by how captivated Jimin is in his conversation with Momo.

Across the table, Mark laughs when Jackson slings an arm over his shoulder possessively, and god—don't they make a good couple. They're the reason everyone's out; or, at least they're the closest thing to a reason the group needs to go out and get wasted. And though Jaebum is genuinely happy for them, he might just be trying to bury his general feelings of anxiety with more soju.

Things aren't going to change in their friend group, he knows this, but things in the apartment?

Inevitable.

The last of Mark's boxes had been moved out earlier today to the one Jackson's renting. Jaebum had helped drop it off himself, Jimin trailing behind with a few of the more fragile items bundled up in his arms.

A foot scuffs at his under the table. "I can hear you thinking from here."

Mark's always been kind of a kindred spirit to Jaebum, except much softer around the edges. It's something that Jaebum admires, appreciates.

" _Bu yong jiao zi." Don't be worried._ He's picked up some phrases here and there after living with the Taiwanese-American man for almost three years now.

Jimin untangles their hands, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the table, narrowly getting his sleeve in some spilled soup. "That's one thing I won't miss," he pouts, setting his chin on his hands. "you guys sharing secrets."

Jackson looks knowingly between the three former roommates, and damn Mark because he's probably told him everything. "It's not a secret if everyone knows!" And has he always been this loud? Or is it just this way when he's trying to expose him?

When Jimin turns his attention quickly towards Jaebum, fluffy hair sweeping against his forehead, his eyes are wide and confused, expression a little petulant due to the jut of his bottom lip. "But I don't know—"

Cringing at the position his friends have put him in, Jaebum steals Jinyoung's still untouched shot of soju, knocking it back to the endeared peals of Mark's laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin wakes up to the pretty bland, but distinctive smell of _juk_ , and it's so familiar that for a second he wonders if Mark's made a surprise visit back to the apartment. 

He stumbles out of his covers, legs tangled up in them before tossing on a hoodie he'd stolen from Jaebum. The door creaks open but there's music playing softly through their main living area, and he realizes that no, it's definitely not Mark. It's R&B drifting soulfully through the speakers they have set up and it's Jaebum's broad frame that stands in the kitchen in front of the stove.

For a second he's hesitant even though he shouldn't be because...it's still Jaebum, the guy he's lived with for almost two years now. Though he'd been ridiculously hot and intimidating in the beginning, he's less scary now that Jimin's managed to crack through his initial hard outer shell—still super attractive, though. That's something Jimin's sure he'll never get used to.

But things feel different?

Yeah.

He misses Mark's gentle morning smiles and affectionate inquiries. _How did you sleep? Running a little late today, Jimin?_ But he's also glad for Jaebum's grounding touches— _a hand on his back, his hip, his neck, a bump of their shoulders_ —few and far in between, but wholly treasured. They're some of the things he wants to wake up to, every day.

Things are different, but they're not a _bad_ different. It's just something to get used to.

"You made breakfast?"

Jaebum turns his head, acknowledging Jimin with a small nod, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Lunch, actually." He beckons Jimin closer with a wooden spoon, accidentally splatting some of the clinging congee onto the kitchen floor. There's a second where they both try to keep their chill, but Jimin bursts out in his higher pitched laugh first.

"Smells like the kind Mark-hyung makes."

"It is," Jaebum's free hand raises, arm settling over Jimin's shoulders as he continues to stir. "I made him send me instructions since we like it so much."

Jimin's not fooled by the words. He knows very well that Jaebum likes strews, the salty, flavorful, traditional strews that his mother makes in bulk whenever he goes to visit. Mark's lamented to Jimin many a time over how Jaebum will drown the _juk_ with other side dishes (" _He's going to die of a heart attack, I can feel it_ "). The insinuation of truth, that Jaebum did this all for _him_ , is somewhere in there, but Jimin knows that he shouldn't think this way, shouldn't get his hopes up. Jaebum's just older, used to taking care of the guys in their friend group, and though this surprisingly domestic side isn't usually revealed, it...makes sense, at the same time.

But then, something else he realizes with a startling clarity as the comfortable silence blankets the kitchen—when had the clear line between _him_ and _Jaebum_ become so easily, a we?

"Is that mine?"

"Maybe." And it feels like they're always in this position—Jimin, pressed up against Jaebum, occupying the space nearest to him, and it must be painfully obvious by now, how Jimin feels.  But Jaebum's a gracious enough person to let it happen, to not call him out on it, and for that Jimin's thankful; he'll take it.

"Keep it, it suits you better than me."

This close and Jimin can clearly see the two little moles on Jaebum's eyelid, perfect in formation, above the sharp shape of his eyes: dark and expressive enough for him to drown in. He's had the full force of those eyes on him a few times before—commanding, compelling, and Jimin knows that he's so far gone, pulled into the older man's orbit since practically day one; he's trapped there.

"It's...black, Jaebum." Jimin is just a tiny star among the many that surround him, and Jaebum? The brightest of them all. Sometimes he feels dwarfed by the man's effortless charisma and endless confidence, but then Jaebum breaks out into that goofy, lovely, grin and then it all falls away.

How easy it'd be, to just stand up on his tippy toes and—

"Still looks better on you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I still can't believe you actually did it." 

There's no pause as Jimin lifts his hand, fingers folding save for his index to trace over the slightly raised skin. He smiles and Jaebum is sure it's about the irony of it all. The absurdity—at how out of all people, out of their whole friend group it's _him_ that ends up getting spontaneously inked.

In a small, neat line right over his left rib is the year: 2016.

Jaebum drops the shirt he'd just tugged off his body into the washing machine, lips pulling into a line as he pauses, waiting for Jimin to finish touching the tattoo. "What's not to believe? You were _there_ , Park Jimin. And you didn't even talk me out of it." His face is serious but the inflections in his voice expose his teasing. The area is no longer sensitive though it's starting to scab, but Jaebum heals fast so he isn't particularly worried. "Hoseok bet me I wouldn't do it, so drunk me just _had_ to."

The sound of warm laughter fills the tiny little room just off of the kitchen. "So competitive, hyung."

And if Jaebum were actually mad, he's sure that it'd all melt away just from hearing such a smile inducing sound. "You know me." he resigns, reaching up for the detergent in the cabinet as Jimin's fingertips fall away from his ribs. He swears he catches Jimin staring at his arms as he brings the heavy plastic container down, but he could just be imagining it; or maybe Jimin's just focused in on calculating how many scoops of detergent they need for their combined load.

"Is this everything? You sure you don't have one or two random socks lying around on your floor?"

Jimin shakes his head no, but pauses once he thinks about it. "Wait, actually—let me go double check. Just in case."

An acknowledging noise is the only thing Jimin gets in response because Jaebum is too busy looking behind him, watching Jimin walk away. His gaze starts at the shoulders, appreciating the definition in his arms before skating down and landing on his ass, his thighs, and goddamn—bless laundry day. Even though Jimin's got a sleeveless T-shirt on, those boxer briefs leave nothing to the imagination.

Something down low in his stomach stirs, but he focuses on the area above his heart that throbs for a second. He tries to pretend it's the tattoo, but it hasn't hurt since the day after he first got it, almost two weeks ago during the night of Mark's semi-send off.

Jaebum had called it the end of an era that night, and had also forgotten to keep track of how many drinks he'd had which is uncommon, but not unheard of. _He also remembers being driven to drink by how awful and unnecessary Jackson's meddling was_ but details, details.

By the end of the night he'd felt invincible, incredible—and way too drunk.

A joke turned into an insinuation which eventually turned into a challenge (he has Hoseok and Jackson to blame for that), and sometimes Jaebum can be a little too hot headed, a little too competitive.

The running joke that developed the next morning was that something _big_ had to happen to Jaebum in 2016, or else the tattoo would only be the stupid reminder of a split second, drunken, decision. By his calculations, he's got more than half a year to go, so—fingers crossed.

Jimin walks back into the tiny little room more reminiscent of a closet, three socks of different colors scrunched into his left hand. "Found these tangled into the ends of my bed sheets." He looks a little sheepish, but tosses them into the washing machine, reaching over it to close the lid. "I think one of them is yours, actually."

"Maybe," Jaebum responds, before turning a few dials and pressing the start button, "wouldn't be surprised." And he exits after Jimin, but the younger man rocks up on his heels, waiting for Jaebum to close the door to their laundry room before they walk off towards Jaebum's room—together.

The truth is, they've been spending more time with each other, trying to fill the Cali-boy shaped hole in their daily lives. He's learned about some thing that Mark and Jimin used to do— _cuddling_ , of all things—but he's also opened up about some of the traditions he and Mark had started while living together—early morning workouts in the gym downstairs.

It's...different, and he's no Mark, but Jimin seems happy whenever Jaebum leaves his bedroom door open, so he's down for continuing their little sessions because it leaves Jimin sleepy and warm, adorable with his face pressed into Jaebum's chest, phone in one hand as they wind down their day.

"To be honest, I kind of like it."

He looks at Jimin in confusion, watching as he plants himself down on Jaebum's bed like it's nothing, sitting back with his legs spread, hands gripping the edge of the mattress as his feet dangle over the edge, swinging. Jaebum's own hands reach into his drawer, rifling through his shirts for one comfy enough to lounge in until their laundry is done.

"It makes you look kind of badass, kinda edgy."

The surprise must be evident on his face because Jimin starts to laugh, letting go of the edge and lying back onto the bed. His arms reach over his head as he continues to stretch, back arching languidly as his thin tank lifts up his torso.

Jaebum drops the shirt in his hand back into the drawer as he watches the way Jimin bends so easily, so flexible, making the smallest of things look incredibly graceful. But before Jimin notices, he's pretending like there was no pause, tugging on his T-shirt quickly. "It's literally just '2016', Jimin." he says matter of factly, even though he's smiling around his words.

A small exhale in contentment puffs out from Jimin as he relaxes his body completely, hands moving back to fold together behind his head. At this angle he's propped up, eyes focused on his roommate. "Well, I think it looks cool." The muscles in his arms are on full display as Jimin watches Jaebum walk closer to him. "But maybe I'm biased."

There's a voice inside his head that tells Jaebum to just lean over the bed to press a kiss to those plush lips that never seem to stop smiling at him, to lay his hand on Jimin's hip and stretch him out under him, but he ignores it as hard as he can, choosing instead to lie next to Jimin on his stomach. Jaebum pulls out his phone, trying to cover up those thoughts in his head by idly scrolling through his notifications."Now you're just kissing up to me."

"So what if I am?" And when Jimin turns his head, the flick of his tongue against his bottom lip almost drives Jaebum insane.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In retrospect, Jaebum should have known that this night was going to get out of control as soon as Jimin walked out of his room looking like _that_. And on anyone else it really wouldn't be that big of a deal, but when Jimin stops right in front of Jaebum in those dark wash jeans, rips teasing all the way up his thighs—the view is enough to get his pulse going.

"You sure you don't want to go out tonight, hyung?"

The way Jimin lets the title slip off his tongue so sweetly should give Jaebum aches in his teeth, but it's having quite the opposite effect, sending blood rushing straight down—

"Can't," he answers, shrugging as he shifts his position on the couch, pen in hand tapping at a folder of papers. "I have to fill out some things for graduation." With a glance towards his laptop sitting on the coffee table, he sighs tiredly, remembering. "Speeches to write, too."

Jimin clicks his tongue, stepping forward to bump knees with Jaebum who's sitting on the couch practically drowning in papers. "Too many extracurriculars. Namjoon's right, you're such an ove—"

"Don't call me an overachiever," Jaebum drops the pen in his hand onto a stack of papers, cutting Jimin off with a hand to the side of his thigh. "I didn't choose to run, I was _elected_." Without thinking, his thumb wriggles under a few barely there threads of Jimin's jeans, rubbing the skin in slow circles. "You rip these yourself?" Under his hand, he's positive he feels the muscles under his thumb jump, but Jimin only seems to leans in closer. 

Besides the jeans that leave so much of his legs exposed, Jimin's dressed down in a black T-shirt with a loose neckline, making the simple black choker around his throat that much more obvious. When he tucks his hands into the tight front pockets of his black jeans, Jaebum's eyes linger on Jimin's forearms before skating up the length of his body hungrily to his face.

To his surprise, Jimin actually looks away, as if he's embarrassed by the weight of Jaebum's gaze. "They came a little ripped, but they just got worse with wear."

 _What's there to be nervous about?_ Jaebum wants to ask. What's there to be nervous about when he's dressed head to toe in black, clothes tight in all the right places, looking far too good to just be going out to dance with a few friends.

Well, a few friends to Jimin happens to be quite a _group_ of people to Jaebum. They're so different—in everything from stature to personality to the company they usually keep.  He knows his reputation, he's proud of it and knows that the only time people actually find him scary is when he lets his hair grow out a little too long, when he fixes his expression in that specific way when he's trying to get something done properly. Jimin, though?

Jimin is practically the _sun_. He's magnetic and warm, the kind of person who everyone wants to be around. He's attentive and empathetic, in tune to the emotions of others and supportive in the best way. It's like he's got some kind of sixth sense that's uniquely Jimin, a presence and demeanor that's instantly calming, infinitely uplifting. He's the center of Jaebum's solar system, even though Jaebum's leagues upon leagues away.

"Have fun tonight." _Come back to me safe_. "If you need me to pick you up just call me." _I'll be there._ Both of his hands are on Jimin's thighs now, only a layer of clothing separating their skin. The eyeliner smudged out around his eyes makes them look sultry as fuck, and the idea of some stranger taking Jimin home tonight burns something fierce in the pit of his stomach. It makes him tug Jimin closer, legs widening so that Jimin can fit in between them perfectly. His hands trace up until he's gripping Jimin's hips, large hands almost fitting over the curve of his ass. "Am I keeping you?"

Jimin's looking down at Jaebum, dressed in the softest of sweats, holding him so close, and blinks slowly as if in a haze. "Oh—no. I'm, waiting for Momo to be ready." His arms hang loosely, fingers just barely brushing the front of Jaebum's shirt as he edges closer. "She hasn't texted me yet, so." Jimin's responding to every touch Jaebum lays on him so beautifully, body relaxing into the position as he slumps a little closer into the couch, into Jaebum.

Index fingers tease just above the waist of Jimin's jeans before Jaebum fully slides his hands up Jimin's sides, under his shirt. The touch has them both reacting, and suddenly all the lines between them don't feel so easy to distinguish anymore.

In a spur of courage, Jimin lifts his hand to slowly settle in Jaebum's hair, unsurprised when he doesn't flinch one bit. He cards his fingers through Jaebum's bangs, hand tightening a little when he gets down to the nape of the man's neck.

"Your phone's vibrating." Jaebum is the first to notice, ears particularly attentive, as he breaks eye contact to look towards the coffee table. "Don't keep Momo waiting." He's reminded now, and Jaebum worries a little less about Jimin going home with some random person tonight.

He's pretty positive that they're already dating, and just the thought of her has his hands ducking back down to gently shift Jimin away, the moment shattered to pieces.

Because Momo? Jaebum knows her, likes her. Knows that she's talented and hardworking as hell, loves skinship, and has such a bright personality that'd mesh perfectly with Jimin. Likes the fact that she's so extremely doting and adorable, and Jaebum tries his hardest not to be jealous because Jimin is _happy_ , and that's all that should matter.

Frankly, his own feelings could just hole up in a corner of his heart and gather dust there.

Picking up his pen again, he ducks his head down, nodding once at Jimin when he steps back out of Jaebum's personal bubble. "Take a shot for me while you're out." He doesn't look up when Jimin shuffles back to grab his phone and any other necessities. In fact, Jaebum waits until the front door closes for a solid minute until he slumps back against the couch, fingers lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose.

For the most part his graduation paperwork is done, but now he's got to write three speeches, one for his frat, and two for his clubs. Briefly, he thinks about the advice Jinyoung had giveen him earlier through KakaoTalk. 

_Write drunk, edit sober!_

Jaebum throws the fridge a look, trying to sort through the pros and cons.

 

 

 

"He looks good in _sweats_. I look like a slob in sweats, Momo. But Jaebum looks. Amazing."

Jimin slides a hand down his face, lamenting over the unfairness of it all to the young woman next to him who's trying (and failing) very hard not to look amused.

"That's just called being hot." She bats his hand away from his face gently as they wait in line, thumb swiping under Jimin's eye to fix the eyeliner he's smudged. "You've got hot friends, and a hot roommate. Shouldn't you be immune to all that attractiveness by now?" They're late, thanks to a delay on Jimin's end, but everyone else has saved them spots at the table inside.

"You're hot, too." Jimin reminds her, both trying to distract her and discreetly shift his boner into an inconspicuous angle before they go in and meet up with their friends.

Momo smiles, tilts her head and shrugs, shoulder delicately meeting the bottom of her chandelier earring. "I know, oppa."

 

 

 

By the time Jimin gets back, his dark hair's tousled and his eyeliner is a mess.

By the time Jaebum gets halfway through his third bottle of soju, he's finished with his paperwork and two speeches.

Before five minutes can pass, they're back in that same position from before, the adrenaline making Jimin bold, the alcohol turning Jaebum indulgent. The hour of night quiets all of their uncertainties—it blankets them in closer to each other.

Jimin can't remember the walk home, just remembers the club, the dance floor, and then missing Jaebum, wishing that he was out with them. He must have told Momo as much because there aren't any worried text messages on his phone asking where he is. All Jimin can think about now is how fast his heart is racing from the adrenaline rush, how loudly the blood is pounding in his head just from having Jaebum's full attention on him.

He's back here in their shared apartment, standing in front of him again, right where he belongs.

Jaebum lifts his hand, silently offering the bottle to Jimin.

"I was bored, the night turned out to be a bust." he explains, feeling exposed from the way Jaebum regards him standing in between his legs. "I'd rather be home with you." Jimin makes a decision then, maintaining eye contact as he slowly sinks down to his knees, guiding his lips to the rim of the soju bottle. It's tilted back for him, and his eyes close naturally, taking long swigs of the bitter liquid, mouth suddenly parched beyond belief.

But it's a faulty system, Jaebum tipping the bottle back too fast, the last few droplets escaping the corners of Jimin's mouth before his throat can swallow.

Jimin knows that Jaebum is staring when he darts his tongue out, swiping from one side of his mouth, over his thick bottom lip, to the other side. He settles a hand too high up on Jaebum's inner thigh to be coincidental, but he's pleased when he finally looks down to see the outline of Jaebum's dick straining against the loose material of his sweatpants.

"You've worked hard tonight, _hyung._ " His finger travels over the very obvious bulge, lightly tracing down the length of the shaft over pesky cloth.

"While you've been out partying." Everything that Jimin tries to throw at him, Jaebum seems to toss right back with ease. "Seems a bit unfair." The now empty bottle is set precariously on top of his laptop before Jaebum reaches out, large hand cupping Jimin's cheek, thumb wiping away any residual trails of moisture.

Jaebum is warm and solid under him, and Jimin lowers his head, setting the cheek not being stroked onto Jaebum's thigh. He looks up through his lashes, voice almost a whisper. "I'll make it up to you." He hisses a sharp breath when Jaebum's hand moves up into his hair, tugging a little at the soft strands.

"How?"

Before he can back out, Jimin moves, shifting forward until his lips kiss at the head of Jaebum's erection through his thin pants, eyes stealing glances upwards.

"Let me suck you off." Just saying the words has Jimin's breath catching, half in disbelief that he's finally asked, half in bated anticipation for the answer.

Above him, Jaebum's entire body shudders and he tugs that much harder on Jimin's hair, encouraging without having to say a word.

Head down, Jimin starts to mouth at Jaebum's cock through his pants, mouth pursed and pressing firm kisses all down the clothed shaft. He adds tongue and spit into the mess once he reaches the tip, teasing at the outline that's easily distinguishable through the barely there fabric.

"I knew you'd be big, hyung." One of his hands reaches down, pressing rough at his own crotch, hips automatically stuttering forward.

In one smooth motion, a unified effort, Jimin is tugging down the waistband, Jaebum lifting his hips to aid in the stripping. There's a small smile spreading over Jimin's face as he admires the thickness, the length of Jaebum's cock, hungrily taking in how flushed it is at the head. It's short lived, as all traces of a smile are wiped off his face by Jaebum's next action.

A hand settles at the base of Jimin's neck, strong and commanding. Fingers massage deftly as Jaebum rolls his palm over the leaking slit of his own dick, collecting the precum and using it as lubricant to stroke himself.

"Your mouth was made to suck cock," it's not a question but a statement of truth and there's no room for an argument there. "Fuck, I bet you'd look so pretty with your mouth stuffed full." Jaebum guides his dick towards Jimin, smearing more precum onto his lips. "Show me."

On command, Jimin's lips wrap around what he's given, the tip of Jaebum's cock, immediately suckling, tongue darting out to flick at the head. He'd thought he was in control before, had Jaebum at his mercy, but so quickly the power's been shifted, and he's already dizzy with arousal over how things are turning out.

Jimin gives head like he does anything else—eager and thorough with a determination that few other people possess. He goes fast, knowing that he's not going to last long himself; he's been hard almost all night and having his mouth stretched so well by Jaebum has him aching down low.

The initial slide down is slow, and it takes him a few extra seconds, reminding himself to go slowly, to keep his throat open and relaxed; he wants to make this good for _Jaebum_. His jaw aches already, and though he may be out of practice giving great head is just like riding a bike—you never quite forget how.

"Fuck," Jaebum breathes, eye hooded as he stares down, as if trying to commit the image to memory. "You gonna tease all night or are you trying to get me frustrated enough to just fuck your throat?"

And god, if that isn't the exact thing that Jimin wants.

Delivering two quick pinches to Jaebum's thigh, Jimin continues to slide down all the way until his nose just brushes against Jaebum's pelvis. Jimin forces himself to stay there, throat working to stay tight before he bobs back up, cheeks hollowed. "I want it," he rasps out, lips pursing and coated thin with saliva and precum. "Use my throat, Jaebum."

He ducks back down, lips stretched around the head again, bobbing down lower with each go, until Jaebum fists both hands in Jimin's hair. There's an understood sign as Jimin settles his own fingers over Jaebum's thighs, and Jaebum gives Jimin a second to take a breath before he's fucking his hips up, hitting the back of Jimin's throat with every thrust. Jimin's mouth is an experience—he's better than anyone Jaebum has ever had before, and the way his cheeks hollow, sucking and working, has him groaning out curses, Gyeonggi-do satoori making his vowels rough around the edges.

Jimin takes it all in stride, breathing out then inhaling air through his nose slowly, eyes sliding closed and fuck, he's enjoying this entirely too much. Jaebum's hips roll up in tight snaps that have Jimin's body shivering in response, pleasure building to a crescendo that's threatening to collapse at any second.

It's almost unbearable how turned on he is right now, mind dizzy at the pace they're going until Jaebum tugs Jimin down particularly hard. Jaebum rocks up into his mouth with shallow thrusts now, hands surprisingly gentle as he chases his orgasm, almost there—Jimin's tongue laving quick and filthy at the underside as if trying to coax it out of him. Spit drips down Jaebum's balls, the sounds of Jimin trying to swallow around the cock buried down his throat obscene as he suctions his cheeks, fingers holding tight onto Jaebum's hips for purchase. He's rutting his own crotch into the front of the couch, entirely focused on trying to get Jaebum to come.

Jimin swears he feels Jaebum's dick throb, and he starts preparing himself for the spurts but before it happens, Jaebum tugs on Jimin's hair, dragging him up off of his cock. Immediately to compensate, Jimin replaces his mouth with his hand, jerking Jaebum off with talented flicks of his hand, wrist twisting, fingers a tight ring. He's confused as his face is turned upwards, but he doesn't object as Jaebum presses demanding lips to Jimin's own.

They kiss properly, Jaebum's tongue in his mouth as Jimin moves his hand faster, trying to kiss back just as fiercely. But fuck, it's hard—Jaebum kisses like he's ravenous, all consuming. Everything about the kiss is relentless, and Jimin only wonders what it'd be like to have that mouth on his neck, at his pulse, on his own dick, eating him out—

He feels the spurts of cum hit his throat first mid-kiss, and he pulls away first, grinning internally when Jaebum chases his lips back. White paints his chin, then his mouth and cheek when he sits back on his calves, mouth opening wide. Jimin's tongue sticks out, long and curled to catch as much of Jaebum's cum as he can, letting it pool and drip off the tip a bit before swallowing. He's a filthy mess, and he's breathing heavy when Jaebum's thumb immediately goes to smear more of the white onto Jimin's lips.

"Was it good, hyung?" He leans in closer to Jaebum's body, hands moving up to pet at any and all of Jaebum's exposed skin before sneaking up under the man's T-shirt, short nails scratching lightly down a toned stomach. 

Jaebum's eyes flicker something unreadable, but Jimin can still detect the hunger that's never left his expression since the start of the night.

"Phenomenal."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Did you get your _mouth_ on his dick, though?" 

Jimin looks around, behind, and over his shoulder, scandalized, even though the phone call is being made through his earphones.

"Taehyung!" Maybe a public park isn't the best place for this kind of conversation, but Jimin had quickly rushed out this morning, giving Jaebum a bullshit excuse about wanting to go for a run instead of their usual morning gym 'dates' before the other man could even say anything about last night.

"Listen, Jimin. I'm asking the important questions here—full disclosure. Did you suck his dick?"

There's a lot of rustling on the other side, and Jimin, with his eyes closed, knows for a fact that his best friend is probably just rolling around in bed, unable to stay still even at this time of day.

"Yes, god. Are you happy? Yes." To be fair, it is just about 7:40AM on a Saturday, so he supposes he can cut Tae a little bit of slack.

" _Get it,_ Jiminie." The grin in his words is practically palpable. "More importantly, did you guys kiss?"

For a second Jimin thinks that Tae's got it all backwards, how can giving someone a blowjob be less significant than a _kiss?_

"—yeah, we did." The memory of Jaebum's hands in his hair, dragging his face up to press slowly, sensually, against his own has Jimin flushing hot again.

"You're not dating anyone, he's not dating anyone, I don't see a problem here, honestly." There's a loud smacking sound on the other side, as if Tae's lips are making kissy faces before— "I actually kissed Tae first, hyung." Jeongguk's voice sounds a little far away, raspy from sleep. 

Wait, _Jeongguk?_

_What?_

He really should have seen it coming. Even still, "Jeongguk. _W_ _hat_."

There's the sound of fumbling, hits and knocks of the phone probably being wrestled out from Taehyung, before Jeongguk's voice is loud and clear on the other end.

"I think you should just go for it. You've got nothing to lose. Just cause he's older than you doesn't mean you can't initiate things."

Now it's Taehyung's voice sounding a little far away. "And he's already in love with you so," There's the sound of a slap, skin on bare skin, and Jimin's trying not to picture his two best friends and all the possible positions they're in right now while on the phone with him.

"Please tell me you guys aren't naked in bed right now." He really should have seen this coming. Why are all of his friends getting together, _except_ him?

The little pause tells Jimin everything already, and he almost chokes when Jeongguk responds.

"Taehyung always says I shouldn't lie, so I'm just going to ignore your question, hyung."

"Okay."

"Just go for it, Jimin. You worry entirely too much."

 

 

 

 

 

 

It happens the following Tuesday. 

Jimin's in the middle of lecture when he receives the text from Jinyoung, who always seems to stay calm even during situations like this. He's got half a mind to skip the rest of his classes for the day, but Mark texts him soon after, gently reminding Jimin that doing so would make Jaebum feel guilty as hell.

So he stays seated, constantly checking his phone as he stays slumped down in his auditorium chair, laptop balanced precariously on his knee. Jimin can't stop shaking his leg, and eventually Mina reaches over to place her hand over his thigh, pressing down firmly.

"You're making _me_ stress just sitting next to you, Jimin." Her slightly accented Korean is hushed, as she shuts his laptop, pointing at his notebook. "You can pace back at your apartment, but you're in _lecture_ right now, oppa."

He gives her a small grimace, but does as she says, trying to calm himself down. Mina nods, content with the situation as she settles back into her seat, picking up her pen as he turns to a clean page in his notebook.

Seriously, where would Jimin be without the women in his life?

 

 

 

From what Jinyoung is saying, Jaebum should be fine with just a few days of rest, a few days of taking it easy.

He's been hearing the same thing over and over again, multiple times from the doctor that had performed his original checkup, and from Jackson, and Mark, and Jinyoung. Damn his overly invested friends. Jackson had even volunteered to piggy back him into his own apartment building.

Mark had thankfully stepped in then, understanding just _how_ hurt Jaebum's pride would have been.

So...crutches.

"It's something with his spine. Sounds a lot scarier than it is, but it's mild so just don't let him do any extremely strenuous activity."

If he pretends to be asleep on the couch, maybe Jimin won't ask what happened after Jinyoung leaves. So, he throws his forearm over his eyes, trying to ignore the dull throb at the small of his back. Next time, he reminds himself, don't go so hard in a recreational game of soccer.

There's some soft conversation happening down the hall, and a few minutes later Jaebum can hear the click of their front door shutting.

"Hyung?"

It's so quiet in their living room, unnaturally still, that Jaebum can hear the sound of Jimin's socked feet on their hardwood floors, approaching slowly. The air feels stale, somehow, so completely different than to the atmosphere from four? five? nights ago.

They still haven't talked about it, skirting around the topic and each other for the past few days. It's not exactly intentional, or at least it isn't on Jaebum's side; their schedules are just an extra bit hectic these past few days (or so he'll continue telling himself).

"Jaebum." Jimin's voice is clearly worried, but he continues as he sits down on the side of the couch. "I know you're not asleep. You arms aren't crossed."

He's been found out, so he wriggles in on the couch, giving Jimin a bit more space.

"I don't cross my arms when I sleep," he argues weakly, reaching both hands and arms back up in a light stretch. Just the little motion stretches something weirdly and he cringes. Jaebum is only slightly started when Jimin takes his wrists in his hands, fingers just barely wrapping around the circumference of them. He tugs them down to Jaebum's sides, frowning.

"You always sleep like that on the couch. I may not know _why_ but you do."

Should he say something? Ask Jimin how badly he's fucked up? Ask him when Momo is free so that Jaebum can go over and touch the topic of forgiveness? "—Jimin,"

"Lean on me for a few days, hyung."

All the words Jaebum's been flirting with in his head swirl down, swallowed up by his surprise. His hand searches blindly for Jimin's, eyes transfixed by the concerned furrow of the man's brow, the determined set of his lips, and how could he ever say no?" 

"Thank you."

 

 

 

The one morning he wakes up, and Jaebum isn't in the bed next to him, Jimin panics. He's hauling ass out of bed even faster when he sees the crutches still leaned up against the nightstand. 

Pajama clad and running a hand through his unruly bedhead, Jimin's less nervous when he finds Jaebum brushing his teeth in the bathroom not too far away. He sighs, suddenly exhausted again, when he leans up against the door frame, T-shirt twisted and almost hanging off his shoulder from sleep.

"Sorry to worry you, Jiminie. But relax, won't you? Short distances are fine." Jaebum reaches his hand out, letting his toothbrush dangle, the bristles firmly stuffed in between his teeth and his cheek, ruffling through Jimin's hair.

Jimin twists his head, making the motion to bite at Jaebum's hand but it's snatched away quickly.

"I thought I was gonna wake up to you on the floor, crawling towards your crutches."

Jaebum's laugh is muffled by the toothbrush still in his mouth. He's leaning heavy against the counter, but he's upright by himself and that's an immense improvement to a few days ago.

"I'd hate for you to see me like that," he admits, and without pause, Jaebum hands over Jimin's toothbrush before grabbing the uncapped toothpaste. "Good thing I'm too stubborn for that, right?" He squeezes a dollop on the bristles before shuffling over so Jimin has enough space over the sink.

Almost, Jimin thinks to himself as he raises his toothbrush to his teeth, eyes meeting Jaebum's in the mirror. He feels the word between them, vibrating through the space and filling his lungs, exhaled with every breath Jaebum seems to steal from him. Almost together, almost _his_. Domestic and unhurried, almost believable, but not quite. Almost?

_Maybe._

 

 

 

A week and a half down the line, and Jaebum decides to surprise Jimin by meeting him at the door. It's a Monday, and he knows that Jimin's due to return from classes any minute now. The Kakao message he receives only confirms this, Jimin ranting about _that guy_ in his lecture who tried to talk back to the professor, and how he can't find his keys to the door—and _god_ , what was the passcode again? Changing it is such a hassle— 

"Look, Jiminie, no crutches." He's been getting stir crazy in the apartment, limited on how much physical activity he's allowed. So he uses the times where Jimin's out to practice, to ease himself back into not needing any support, any help.

Jimin's got one arm twisted back awkwardly, shoved into his backpack trying to find something as his eyes widen marginally.

"Should you—"

Jaebum stops the door open with his foot, leaning against the edge of it with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you happy to see me off those awful things?"

And Jimin's lips twitch up into a smile, satisfied that this isn't Jaebum bluffing, that he really can stand and walk by himself without any pain.

"I've never been happier."

That smile, Jaebum thinks as he watches Jimin slide inside, _his_ smile and his _eyes_ —god, they could swallow galaxies up whole. They've stolen him and engulfed him, and he struggles to keep his cool, to keep his body and his heart from trembling. Just Jimin back in the apartment makes everything feel different, and Jaebum is suddenly stricken with a realization. In Jimin's lips, in the crook of his neck, in the curves and lines of his body—in his _smile_ , Jaebum's found something important.

_Comfort._

 

 

 

"I can hear you thinking from all the way here." 

Jimin's distracted from the text on his screen, grinning sheepishly as he points to his phone.

"Sorry, Momo just messaged me." He pauses to settle the mug he'd gotten from the cupboard onto the kitchen counter, using both hands to text back. When he's less distracted, Jimin realizes that he'd gotten nothing in response from Jaebum, not even a vague acknowledging noise that he's so known for. Instead, when he looks up at the man, Jaebum is idly flicking through his phone, expression oddly hard to read. "She might be...compromised, aka inebriated. I had to decipher her text."

Confused at the odd shift in dynamic, he decides to just continue his previous thought, shrugging as he picks his mug back up, going to get some water from the cooler.

"Yeah, she wanted me to give her Sana's number, was super surprised when I told her Sana was Japanese, too." Jimin shrugs, taking a sip before walking back towards Jaebum, throwing a glance at the movie they didn't bother to pause. "If you ask me though, I'm pretty sure Momo is interested. She's been crushing. Hard."

Startled, Jaebum looks up from his own phone, stepping back so Jimin can walk with him back to the couch, water break satisfied.

"Momo...and Sana?"

Nodding, Jimin sets his mug down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, but I mean, that's really none of my business so I'll just do my part and be the supportive matchmaker." Falling back onto the couch, he pats the seat next to him, watching as Jaebum slowly sinks down. "I forgot to ask, how'd your doctor's appointment go?"

"I'm good to go; tonight's my last night of mandatory rest. You better believe I'm going to the gym tomorrow morning." Jaebum stretches his arms up over the back of the couch, and Jimin gulps. "I've...got a lot of excess energy to work out but I'll take it slow. _Bu yong jiao zi."_

It takes Jimin a few seconds to process the phrase, but then he's remembering, suddenly laughing when his brain finally translates.

"Oh, god. I didn't even realize that was Chinese at first." The way that Jaebum says it is different to the way Mark used to say it. There's a lick of an accent, the softer vowels the slightest bit out of place, but it's uniquely Jaebum and Jimin settles back against the couch, twirling the remote through his fingers. He pauses, trying to pick back up on the plot before, "I'll _try_ not to, though. But if I don't worry about you, then who will?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You should see the way he flushes from praise. Jimin _flourishes_ under attention."

Mark hesitates, licking the residual salt from his french fry off of his thumb.

"I'm well aware of this. I did, after all, live with you guys for two years." It's kind of endearing, the way that Jaebum talks about Jimin. Everything he says speaks volumes about how close they are, and if Mark had any way of describing it, it'd be...smitten. The catch is that this whole 'dilemma' is all very push and pull; on one end it's so obvious that Jaebum's got Feelings for Jimin, but the former is also the one single-handedly sabotaging anything but a platonic relationship with the later.

A sigh exhales from the other side of the table as Jaebum taps idly at the side of his water glass.

"I'm not...like Taehyung or Momo. They're energetic and _good_ at being openly affectionate. I'm not that type of guy—"

"This is so self-depreciating," Mark comments as he picks up fries individually now.

"I know. But they just work so well with Jimin, and he'd be better off with someone like that. Sometimes when I see Momo and Jimin just you know, getting along so well I get—fuck, I don't know,"

It feels like they're going in circles.

"Jealous. You get jealous." Mark may or may not be a little dizzy from it all. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." The blonde haired man pauses, thinking for a second before proceeding. "What you and Jimin have, though, he doesn't have with anyone but you. You should stop comparing your relationships to everyone else's. It's never going to be a fair comparison."

"—that," Jaebum makes a circular hand gesture vaguely, before continuing, “—Momo and Tae, that’s exactly what Jimin needs."

"Why don't you ask _Jimin_ what he needs? I don't think you should be making those decisions for him." Right now, his friend really just needs to hear himself talk. Maybe getting it all out of his system will _finally_ make him more receptive to the advice that Mark's been trying to give him for the past few minutes.

Leaning back in the booth now, one of Jaebum's hands rubs at the back of his neck.

"True, but what if I'm just reading too much int—"

Mark makes a face, nose scrunched and mouth open slightly, turned down at the corners.

"You're like one of the most observant people I know." Reaching for the ketchup he pops the cap open and squirts a messy pool at the side of his plate. "You figured out that Jackson and I were a thing before anyone else. I'm sure you're just overthinking."

"I don't want to mess things up. What if I'm not good for him?"

And that line has Mark empathizing. It's not easy to move onto the next step, especially when you've been a Thing for so long now, and from what he's first hand experienced about Jaebum and Jimin—they've toed the line quite a bit,sadly falling back every single time. That inside knowledge is what Mark builds on, as he leans in and softens his expression.

"You don't go into dating already _good_ at being in a relationship with that person." It sounds like common sense, however, a lot of people tend to overlook the fact. "I think you're just being super hard on yourself because that's just the kind of person you are; it's your work ethic, it's how you get through life. You like control, and that's fine, but Jimin is whole other person who just happens to be in your circle. He's him, and you're you, and you just gotta let go so things can happen.

"Think about it. You said before, what was it—'what if it doesn't work', right?" A pointed glance towards his friend is delivered before Mark continues. "But what if it does?"

The silence between them is filled with the sound of some old JYP throwback song, playing through the restaurant's sound system but it isn't uncomfortable, more contemplative. "That's the most I've ever heard you say." Jaebum stares off at the corner of the table for a few extra seconds before he concedes. "You're right, though."

Mark shrugs, pulling his glass of water closer to his mouth.

"You guys always get at me for being quiet." He idly chases the straw around the wide rim of the cup. "I just save my words for when it really counts."

Jaebum's used to being the oldest in his friend group for so long to the point that he's always a little startled when someone takes the weight off his shoulders, when someone is there to smack some sense into him or offer some much needed advice. He's so used to being the voice of reason that his own problems tend to go in circles a million times before he's ready to sort through them. Having someone to talk to is...helpful, and Mark's always been there for him with the things he's hesitant to seek help about.

When Jaebum zones back in, the first thing he sees is his friend's radiant smile. It disorients him for a little bit because not only is Mark exceptionally handsome, but he's also got such a good head on his shoulders. Jackson is a really lucky guy.

"You helped me a lot when I first came to Korea. So consider this me returning the favor." He's pleased when Jaebum nods his head, accepting his words without a fight. Mark knows that Jaebum is going to need a few days to fully process before anything even remotely changes, but he's glad that at least, his words are getting through. "You completely healed up by now?"

"Yeah," Jaebum smiles, slightly, before stealing one of Mark's last remaining fries. "And—thanks, hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

He's missed this more than he could possibly put into words. Jaebum's blood is practically singing, surging, through his system, muscles burning in the best possible way. True to his word, he's going easy, starting off with the less strenuous exercises and staying far away from the weights, but just being back in the gym with Jimin has him flushed with adrenaline. Normally by this time Jaebum would be practicing a few of his b-boying moves, just to brush up but Jimin had given him a _look_ as soon as he started to do the footwork. 

The gym in their building's basement is always deserted on Sunday mornings, so they've got music blasting from their portable speakers, only exchanging words every now and then when necessary. It's euphoric, and for the first time in a long while everything in Jaebum's head is clear.

Jimin's chugging down water, Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp and Jaebum suddenly remembers that same throat swallowing around his cock.

"I never properly thanked you." Jaebum ends up saying this out loud, thankfully not the worst thing he could have admitted. "For taking care of me." JImin, of course, simply brushes the words off, as if it's not big deal. He'd bend over backwards for anyone, Jaebum knows, but if he's right about how Jimin really feels, if Mark's words ring true, then it means that Jimin's got a particular (matching) soft spot just reserved for him.

Jaebum reaches his hand out, silently asking for the water, and Jimin walks over with it, sitting down next to where Jaebum is finishing his after-workout stretches. Jimin hands it over but Jaebum just holds it in his hand, dropping it onto the mat before he takes a breath in, gathering himself. He keeps his eyes on Jimin this time, memorizing the little shadows his eyelashes cast on his cute cheeks, the way his whole face seems to smile with the expression he gives Jaebum, and god, he gives it a chance—

"Let me take care of you."

A hand barely skims up the silky smooth fabric of Jimin's exercise shorts, and from the way it settles in his lap Jaebum can see the very obvious outline of his erection. Sure, it could be chocked up to physical exertion, a rush of adrenaline, but he's positive that Jimin's dick twitches when Jimin finally processes the words.

"Jaebum-hyung—"

His palm fits against Jimin's hardon first, rolling in small circles, but Jimin doesn't back away, only opens his legs a little wider, hands landing open behind him to support himself.

"You don't have to, really, hyung." Jimin's head tilts back, eyes fluttering shut at the experienced motions of Jaebum's hand.

"I want to."

 

 

Getting back to their apartment is the hardest part of this whole mess. 

As soon as Jimin says yes, they're scrambling to gather all their stuff, dancing around each other so they don't end up tripping, but unable to keep more than a few paces away. While they wait for the elevator, Jaebum presses Jimin into the cold metal of the automatic doors, palming at his ass with a pesky layer of cloth in the way, but finally getting his hands on Jimin is a brand of euphoria that makes the little things almost irrelevant.

Jimin grinds back, perking his ass out for Jaebum more, trying to keep all the items in his hands, speakers, water bottle, phone, from slipping out and crashing to the floor. His breaths puff condensation against the door he's pressed up against, and Jimin can't help but moan out loud. They're still very much in public, anyone doing laundry or getting out of the elevator on the opposite side could stumble in on them, horny and desperate. 

Jaebum releases one asscheek to wrap a warning hand around Jimin's throat, rubbing slow and gentle.

"You want the whole building to hear you?"

Right.

The loud ring of the elevator bell dispels some of the haze surrounding them, and Jimin takes the hand around his throat, pressing a kiss into the palm, before dragging Jaebum into the elevator, pressing buttons (mashing them) furiously, before he turns around to wrap around Jaebum. His arms fold around Jaebum's neck, and Jimin drags the man down to meet him halfway, pressing their lips together insistently, tongue swiping over the seam of Jaebum's lips with fervor. 

He's content to just kiss while they're in the elevator, to grind down on the thigh Jaebum slides in between his legs, but when they stumble in through the doors of their apartment, Jimin can't drag Jaebum into his bedroom fast enough.

They help each other strip, actions surprisingly slow and unhurried, as if savoring every inch of skin that's being exposed before continuing. It's not hard, the thinnest of shirts easy to toss over their heads and underwear foregone since it's...well, laundry day, but the act of undressing each other for the first time is deliberate, intimate.

"Beautiful," Jaebum lets slip out before his mind can catch it, but he's pleasantly surprised by the way Jimin seems to soak in the praise, only the slightest bit flustered. "You have lube?"

Jimin makes a face, holding out a finger before turning to dig around his nightstand.

"I think— _god_ , this would be awful if I couldn't find," he bends over, shuffling through the middle drawer, holding his breath and praying when he starts to rifle through the bottom-most drawer. A few awkward seconds follow, until Jimin heaves a breath, relieved. "Got it," he announces, but then there's hands on his hips, gripping gently and guiding him towards the bed. He tosses a look behind his shoulder, and all he sees is Jaebum's face, smiling as if he's amused by Jimin's struggle.

"Good boy," Jaebum compliments, leaning over Jimin to press kisses all the way down his spine. He grabs the lube from where Jimin's dropped it onto his sheets, and crawls up on the bed behind Jimin, the mattress dipping slightly under their combined weight. "Hands and knees."

He's nothing if not thorough, using excess amounts of the slick substance, wanting to make it as good as possible tor Jimin. At first, it's only one finger tracing teasingly around Jimin's rim, slowly sinking into the first knuckle, and then the second. Jaebum fingers Jimin open with two, next, scissoring and keeping the position as he starts to drag his hand back out, rubbing against every bit of Jimin he can.

But he's unhappy with how quiet Jimin's being, pillow gripped against his chest as he grasps the sheets, using it for leverage to keep his ass up. Without warning, Jaebum spreads Jimin's cheeks, tongue flicking over Jimin's rim. Almost immediately, Jimin's back curves, cock hanging heavy between his legs, pants now loud and high, breathy.

"I knew this'd get you." Jaebum's laugh is simmering with lust, but he doesn't punish Jimin when he rocks back as Jaebum pushes his tongue in further, working the muscle deftly, stretching him this way, too. Jimin is incredibly responsive, moans slipping out in increasing pitch as Jaebum starts to add fingers back into the mix.

Jimin's cock is leaking, a thin stream of precum connecting his flushed tip to the sheets.

When Jaebum sits back on his haunches, his lips are glistening, chin wet, with a mix of saliva and lube, and he reaches down for a handful of the sheets so that he can wipe it off.

Laundry, later. Right

Per usual, Jimin is completely in tune, lowering his body down to the mattress, hips rolling for only a second before he turns his body around, finally getting a good look at Jaebum in between his legs.

Jaebum kisses Jimin first, introducing teeth when Jimin starts to sigh sweet moans against his mouth. Hands hold over Jimin's hips hard enough to almost bruise, pressing him down into the mattress even though his hips rut up desperately for any bit of friction. "Stay, baby. Stay still and I'll make it good for you," he promises, tongue darting out after to soothe at his previous bites and nibbles. "Tell me if it's too much."

With a little bit of maneuvering, Jaebum lifting Jimin's hips easily and Jimin grabbing a pillow to stuff under his lower back, they meet a standstill when Jaebum only guides the head of his cock to Jimin's ass, stopping just shy of pushing in.

Small, but strong hands wrap up to hold around Jaebum's biceps, fingers pressing down hard into skin hot to the touch. "I can take it," Jimin reassures, thick thighs and legs wrapping around Jaebum's waist. "I—I like it like this." And, like the brat he is, he presses the heels of his feet into the small of Jaebum's back, urging him to just _fuck_ him already—

Jaebum reaches his hand down, guiding his cock to Jimin's clenching ass he slides in slowly, the stretch tight and so incredibly hot, sparking every nerve from his fingertips to his toes. He pushes in completely, stilling when his hips are pressed flush to Jimin. "Never had anyone as tight as you, baby. _Fuck_ , I knew your ass would be amazing."

The praise hits Jimin in full, and he keens quietly, muscles fluttering deliciously around the length of Jaebum buried inside of him. "Jaebum, you've gotta, _god_ ," his knees bend back easily, body flexible as Jaebum drapes Jimin's legs over his shoulder. " _fuck_ me, please. Pound into me, I like it—ah, r-rough." The stretch is perfect, the burn only adding to the heat swirling in his stomach. "I need you to, I want—want your cock to stretch me out, hyung."

With Jimin pliant, aching, and begging, Jaebum begins fucking in and out of Jimin's tight ass. He rocks his whole body into each and every thrust, drawing from his core as he practically bends Jimin in half, lips closing around a pretty nipple, teeth tugging gently as his fingers tease and knead the other.

Jimin curses freely, each expletive sounding like the sweetest of praises, voice dripping dulcet tones into Jaebum's hair as he wraps arms around the man. His blunt nails map out hypothetical hymns into the skin of Jaebum's broad back, of the most primal pleasure. "Your cock is, so fucking  _thick_ ," he pants out, fingers tightening in dark locks. "shit, h-hyung, you're so big, it's so, so, good—"

Jaebum plants his hands down onto the bed on either side of Jimin's chest, pace borderline brutal as he starts to pick up speed, feeling that familiar curl of pressure down near his pelvis. Jimin's cock leaks onto his own stomach, and Jaebum soon wraps a hand around it to start jerking him off. He watches, transfixed, at the expressions Jimin makes, eyes closed and lips mouthing over words he just can't seem to get out, throat working around his moans.

"More," Jimin begs, eyes opening slowly, pupils blown wide with pleasure, "come inside," he breathes, body rocking up on the bed with each one of Jaebum's thrusts.

It feels like he's about to burn up, the blood running through his veins singing as he leans over, mouthing at the side of Jimin's neck first, just pressing kisses there. He feels the muscles working as Jimin's moans raise higher in pitch with every thrust, and something inside Jaebum compels him to drag his tongue over the hollow of Jimin's throat, continuing to move until he reaches that tender spot on the other side. Jimin is vulnerable under him, so completely trusting, and Jaebum circles his tongue right at the vein, whispering a final, " _Mine_ ," before he starts sucking, _hard_.

Jimin's cum wets his fingers, making the slide of Jaebum's hand even easier, some of it getting on both of their stomachs as Jaebum finishes soon after, still fucking Jimin through the aftershocks of their orgasm.

They don't move apart, neither wanting to, as Jaebum lift his head, kissing the bright red hickey right in its center before shifting down lower, a little closer to the middle, and suckling another one, smaller this time. His balls clench, and Jimin's breathing heavy now, purposefully squeezing tight around Jaebum's cock still buried in his ass, trying his best to milk him of all of his cum.

" _Fuck_ , Jimin, you're something else." Jaebum takes a few seconds, a minute, resting his forehead against Jimin's collarbones before he lifts his head to kiss at the side of Jimin's lip sweetly. "Unbelievable." Jimin starts to kiss back, thick lips trying to chase Jaebum's as his hips stutter, rock down, cock and ass still sensitive. Jaebum moves in tandem, grinding and rolling his hips in small circles. "Look at you, angel. So fucked out and—"

Jimin presses a finger to Jaebum's lips to shush him, kissing over his finger once before leaning back against the bed, eyes a little wide, eyebrows raised. "Are you getting hard _again_?" There's no reply as Jaebum's dick twitches inside of him, and Jimin shakes his head, laughing out a breathless sound. " _You're_ unbelievable, hyung." He reaches under him, tugging out the pillow with effort, before turning it to the clean side and tucking it under his head. "Fuck my thighs, then."

 

 

When Jaebum pulls out, the mess they've made has him getting even harder as Jimin's hole clenches around the excess of lube and cum around his rim, making the skin glisten.

Some of it dribbles out, sliding down Jimin's balls and Jaebum takes the opportunity to slip two fingers back into Jimin, fingers curling in a come hither motion, not stopping even as Jimin's ass clenches down around him tight. He sinks in with his fingers only a few more times before he pulls out completely, tsking when Jimin turns his head, panting into the pillow. "We can't let this go to waste." It's sticky and wet but doesn't faze Jaebum as he opens his hand, dragging his palm up the wet crack of Jimin's ass, over his hole, up higher, dragging anything damp onto his palm before he starts to rub the insides of Jimin's quivering thighs with the slick. "Close your legs," he says, tugging Jimin's hips closer to him and holding his legs up with his hands.

Almost immediately Jimin listens, thighs tensing with the effort it takes not to quiver, over-sensitive and tired, but still wanting to get Jaebum off.

Jaebum kisses any skin he can reach, pressing lips against the side of Jimin's leg gently in contrast to the way his cock starts to fuck through slicked thighs, tugging Jimin back to meet his every movement. "Wish you could see yourself, angel. See how fucking pretty you look, letting hyung use your body like this." The head of his cock pokes through to the other side with every firm slide through Jimin's thighs, and after a good minute or two, Jaebum angles his hips a little downward, rubbing against Jimin's still twitching shaft with his own tip, teasing.

Jimin whines quietly, forearm moving to rest over his eyes as he arches his back, other hand clutching at the sheets, purpling hickeys on full display. "Just want to make you come, Jaebum-hyung. 's all I wanna do. _Please_ , please, please." His rough Busan satoori slips out then, but all he does is slip the arm over his eyes back, so that he can meet Jaebum's eyes. "I want your cum all over me, Jaebum. _Come_ , come, come,  _please_." The begging is almost a mantra, and Jimin's voice sighs the verbal filth so prettily, so desperate and needy.

And Jaebum's eyes widen in surprise minutely before he's coming all over Jimin's front, almost as if on command, over Jimin's chest, his stomach, spurts decorating Jimin's softening cock and balls in his release.

"What a mess," Jimin sighs out, tired but completely satiated, and Jaebum gets on his hands and knees, leaning over to kiss right over where Jimin's heart is.

"Shower, then."

Both of them meet gazes, and the mischievousness is already implied.

Jimin offers his hands to Jaebum, demanding to be helped up, legs still shaky and ass still leaking Jaebum's cum. "We're sleeping in  _your_ bed tonight, though."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you?" 

Jaebum frowns as he looks down at Jimin cuddled up on his chest. "You say that like you're unsure." His hand cups around the back of Jimin's neck, thumb swirling slow circles on the side of his throat soothingly.

Immediately, Jimin shakes his head, but only slightly. "Just trying the words out." He leans his cheek back down on the juncture of Jaebum's shoulder and chest, sighing quietly, content. "It's nice to finally say out loud.

The implication isn't lost on Jaebum, a _'you've said them in your head a lot?'_ just on the tip of his tongue but he chooses not to say anything, smiling to himself as he starts to play with the strands of Jimin's hair. Instead, he stores the information for a later time to tease Jimin.

"We're...gonna have to tell everyone sometime...soon? How did Mark-hyung and Jackson do it again?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Jimin's breaths start to even out slowly, the responses in their conversation starting to span out longer, with more quiet, comfortable, silence in between. But right before he drifts off completely, he murmurs out one last question.

"Why not?"

And, perhaps it was easy for all of their friends to see. They were watching from leagues away, witness to the invisible way Jaebum and Jimin turned around each other, one the axis upon which the other spun—to all the times they followed each other from one end of their orbit to the next. It's easy to see from far away, but almost impossible to distinguish when you're this close, when you're one of the bodies involved. 

But Jaebum wouldn't have it any other way. He'd brave the difficulty, the blindness, the pitch dark and uncertainty of space, all to be near Jimin, like this.

 

"I think they already know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> endless thanks to mel, who beta-ed this for me! ♥


End file.
